lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KingAragorn/archive2
Archive 2 of User talk:KingAragorn: 20/05/2007 - 14/08/2007 DO NOT leave any messages on this archive page, please use User talk:KingAragorn Merge Hey, can I merge Fellowship of the Ring and Fellowship of the Ring (characters) as Fellowship of the Ring (characters) is a poorly written article with no rel benefit except for its fairly good images and I think I can merge it effectively as long as no one reverts it back to its non-merged form and the Fellowship of the Ring (characters) is properly deleted. Please post on my talk page. Sith Penguin Lord 01:11, 20 May 2007 (UTC) New Project Hey KingAragorn. I have been merging articles all day that are double articles. This is mostly caused by people that try to find information, but cannot find it because they involve letters that are only in LoTR books and other works. I think to have people to see this information you need to create a new wikiproject that puts redirects for all plural and Tolkien-like letters. There are so many articles that people would not of had to create in ignorance because of this. Sith Penguin Lord 21:26, 21 May 2007 (UTC) :I don't know where you would post such a project. Would it be on the Forum, or the current events? It also has to be wondered about if people would find it or not. I think the easiest way to do it is to have the little anouncements at the top of your screen that you can dismiss, but I wouldn't know the first thing about how to do that. Sith Penguin Lord 01:45, 23 May 2007 (UTC) ::("That" (at the top of your screen) is MediaWiki:Sitenotice, which any admin can edit.) The proposal doesn't need a separate project: just create redirects to all such difficult pages. See them at a glance (or three) at . But maybe someone as diplomatic as Sith Penguin Lord can write to creators of such duplicate pages pointing out the problem; maybe those contributors simply haven't noticed all the cautions about searching to check that one is not creating a near-duplicate page? Robin Patterson 12:24, 5 August 2007 (UTC) Deletion Can you try to make or get someone else to make a good organized article out of Amandalf as it is totally incomprehendable and I know little about the subject? Thank you. Sith Penguin Lord 01:21, 26 May 2007 (UTC) Fandom I replied to you on my talk page. I also invited Gimli to the discussion Razor77 17:37, 27 May 2007 (UTC) Just Curious I was just curious about your vote for "One Wiki to Rule Them All." You proposed changing the name because: "I think it's time that we should have a proper name for this wiki, insted of the long winded 'The Lord of the Rings Wiki'" But "One Wiki to Rule Them All" is just as long-winded & doesn't tell someone unfamiliar with Tolkien's work what this wiki is about. It just seems like an odd choice to change an established & descriptive name to something more obscure & with just as many words. free to tell me it's none of my business. I always did suffer from an excess of curiousity. ;) Arwen Skywalker 04:30, 30 May 2007 (UTC) Very Interesting, This Is Heh, KingAragorn. It is me, Darth Plagueis. Not to bother you or anything, but I have come to this wiki several times and I have suddenly noticed that many articles are reverting back to their unedited form that was here when I first came here. Very interesting it is. Maybe I'm just seeing things or maybe I'm not. Please reply when you find the answer to this. Darth Plagueis 22:38, 5 June 2007 (UTC) I got your message KingAragorn and I replied just to say thanks. When I deleted the internet browsing history, all the articles changed and they look more modern now. Thanks for all the help! Darth Plagueis 13:20, 8 June 2007 (UTC) Show/Hide I should be able to get that written for you. Will take a couple of days thought. Razor77 14:38, 8 June 2007 (UTC) Interwiki for Recentchanges Please add ru:Служебная:Recentchanges to MediaWiki:Recentchangestext. Thank you. --exlex 03:32, 2 July 2007 (UTC) Thank You For The Warm Welcome Glad to be a help. I easily discovered it from being a User of Wikia, and decided to help out. There and Back Again 01:01, 27 July 2007 (UTC) Wake up I sent you two messages a 2 days ago on lotr fanon, each one is urgent. The Evil O'malley 03:56, 4 August 2007 (UTC) (See response to "New Project" above) Greatness Some are born great. All of my late father-in-law's grandparents were born in or around Birmingham, which bodes well! Some achieve greatness. Hard work has not been unnoticed. Some have greatness thrust upon them. Nudge, wink! Robin Patterson 12:24, 5 August 2007 (UTC) :(Why NOTOC? TOC helps people find bits of conversation they had or might want to study. Robin Patterson 12:24, 5 August 2007 (UTC)) Ok dude Ok I helped out quite a bit, ill edit stuff once in a while, change this and that. Oh and I just reverted fanon on Dragons,‎ Balrog, and Great beast pages. The Evil O'malley 20:23, 6 August 2007 (UTC) Fanon I am username craigmbowering and i created articles Neslar, amandalf, Xtari wars. i would like to inform you that these are the result of a history of Arda strory that i am writing. I know that my works will never be as good as tolkiensbut all i want isa chance to try and in away continue a small part of his works. i have already started writing a info book about the rise of the Witch King. in this new story iam writing the Witch King is the darklord of middle earth and neslar is his servent and the Xtari is an elven empire and amandalf is there leader. i know you know alot about tolkiens works but please respond and then you can tell me wether i can keep putting non canon articles on wikia. please respond to this message. if you would respond maybe we could continue tolkiens works together and continue the time line of arda and fill in the gaps between the fall of sauron and dagor dagorath.--Craigmbowring :The active contributors of this wiki recently agreed that any works that are non-canon, and works that are fanon are not to be put on this wiki. However wikia does host a Lord of the Rings fanon site where I have already transfered the articles that you created and you can continue to create more pages that are part of the extended history that you are writing.-- 12:09, 7 August 2007 (UTC) I would like to thank you and i shall continue to make new articles on non fanon wiki but can we not be alies aragorn of gondor? can we not help eatch other continue the works of tolkien? with your knoledge of tolkiens works and my amadgination we could continue tolkiens works. I ask youplease respond with your decision.--Craigmbowring :The purpose of this wiki site is to be an Encyclopedia of the world of middle-earth, the purpose is to have articles about everything Tolkien himself wrote. As I have already said, you can continue to write about middle-earth and extend the mythology, but not here; Lord of the Rings Fanon is the place for it, have a look and you'll see all your articles there. I am also a member of that wiki so i'd be glad to help you with anything. Thanks.-- 18:17, 7 August 2007 (UTC) Me too. P.S: I voulunteer to be a conntributer, I expanded Tom Bombadil and such. The Evil O'malley 18:54, 7 August 2007 (UTC) craigmbowering I understand that you must be annoyed about me leaving you messages. with your permittion i would like to make a page explaining what i am planning to do and write about this page will be named "a new age" as before but it will explain what i plan to do. you may delete this page when you have read it but it should be made within 2 oir 3 days. so if you can please respond and tell me if i can or cant make this article. :You can write it and i'll see whether we can keep it when you finish writing it. P.S. when you leave a message write ~~~~ at the end to sign your name.-- 19:29, 7 August 2007 (UTC) K A Bot Hey, Bot, you will look more professional if you say "non-existent" instead of "non-existant". Now, on a theoretical note, I skimmed your latest contributions and noticed that there seemed to be never more than about three category changes per minute. I hope your Master doesn't have to supervise you all the time, because he would probably be able to do at least four per minute manually. (|8-D Robin Patterson 12:48, 13 August 2007 (UTC) :Hi Robin, I've made the bot save each page after 5 seconds, this is to not overload the wikia server; although it seems to have taken longer to save each page than I told it do.-- 13:09, 13 August 2007 (UTC) !FANDOM ALERT! Doregoth, no such Dragon. The Evil O'malley 01:20, 14 August 2007 (UTC)